


Тишина

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он привык искать успокоение внутри себя, а не в других людях.<br/>Но это совсем другой случай.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тишина

Он садится за свой стол, педантично придвигая стул ближе, так, чтобы коснуться локтями края. Закрывает глаза и кладёт пальцы на клавиатуру ноутбука, чувствуя подушечками чуть шероховатую фактуру клавиш, а запястьями — холод ещё не нагревшегося пластика. Кью делает несколько глубоких вдохов и долгих выдохов, сосредотачиваясь на этих ощущениях. Впервые за последние три дня ему удаётся расслабиться и перестать анализировать; он чувствует, как напряжение медленно покидает его тело, вытекает через кончики пальцев, оставляя после себя только лёгкость и полную концентрацию.

Это его вселенная, его маленький уютный мир, который Кью держит в своих руках; он словно натянут на расставленные ладони, обвиваясь вокруг пальцев сложными узорами всемирной паутины. Это — его царство, здесь нет места эмоциям и интуиции, только холодному, бесстрастному расчёту. Здесь нет права на ошибку, здесь бессмысленно рассчитывать на человеческий фактор.

Здесь нет смерти.

В этом стерильном мире компьютерных программ и прерывистых строчек кода, убегающих в низ экрана, никогда не бывает крови, толчками выплёскивающейся из ещё живого человеческого тела и высыхающей на ладонях липкими разводами. Не бывает почерневших краёв огнестрельной раны, от которой пахнет болью, металлом и немного — порохом, и не приходится удивляться тому, откуда знакомы эти запахи. Не бывает хриплых стонов на коротком, поверхностном выдохе, закатывающихся глаз и розоватой пены на серых губах. В том мире, в котором Кью привык жить и править, всё это просто невозможно.

Он проводит пальцами по клавиатуре, сжимает их в кулаки, чтобы унять дрожь.

Кью хочет забыть о том, что произошло в Каире. Хочет забыть выжигающую лёгкие жару, от которой ладони становятся влажными, и ноутбук постоянно приходится протирать. Забыть собственный шок при виде истекающего кровью и орущего от боли агента Картера. Забыть унизительный приказной тон Бонда и хлёсткую пощёчину, при помощи которой 007 вывел своего квартермейстера из ступора. Он не полевой агент, его не готовили к такому, его просто не должно было там быть. Не его забота, если на задании погибает агент. Кью знает, что все выстроенные им планы совершенны и точны, так что если что-то и пошло не так, то исключительно по вине самих агентов.

Но крики Картера и тяжёлый запах крови, ложащийся металлическим крошевом на корень языка, пробиваются в его сознание даже сейчас, когда он находится так далеко от Каира и всего человеческого мира. В его вселенной не должно быть запахов и звуков, кроме почти не отмечаемого мозгом шелеста клавиатуры и редкого тревожного попискивания жёсткого диска, но он неожиданно понимает, что в тишине становится ещё страшнее.

Кью ощутимо вздрагивает, почувствовав чужую руку на плече, и резко распахивает глаза. Очки сняты и лежат на столе чуть в стороне от ноутбука, но с такого расстояния лицо Бонда видно отчётливо. Внимание Кью сразу приковывают глаза 007 — серые, холодные, с едва различимой тёплой искоркой тревоги в самой глубине.

— Я надеюсь, вы не спали, Кью, — чуть насмешливо произносит он, и Кью замирает при звуках этого одновременного вкрадчивого и металлически жёсткого голоса. Точно таким же тоном Бонд разговаривал с ним тогда, в номере отеля, у тела умирающего напарника, ни разу не повысив тон, но совершенно лишая малейшего желания спорить. Тогда Кью не мог думать ни о чём, кроме выполнения чётких, бесстрастных указаний. Позже, по дороге в Лондон, когда его трясло от осознания окончания миссии, Кью ненавидел его. Сейчас, увязая в такой предательской стерильности собственного замкнутого мирка, он по-настоящему благодарен Бонду.

Кью презрительно фыркает и, схватив очки, надевает их.

— А, я понял, я прервал вашу медитацию, — откровенно смеётся 007, но его пальцы чуть сжимаются на плече Кью, противореча словам и тону, и квартермейстер откуда-то знает, что верить нужно именно прикосновению.

Он выдыхает и вбивает первую строчку кода, который должен взломать привезённый из Египта жёсткий диск. Всё остальное становится совершенно неважным и незначительным.

Бонд отнимает ладонь от его плеча, но Кью всё равно чувствует спиной его присутствие.


End file.
